Wedding Preparations
by Goldylox62
Summary: Arthur and Gwen take the next step in their relationship, but encounter a few obstacles along the way!
1. Chapter 1

_I thought of this while reading another fic where Arthur proposed to Gwen. It was beautifully written but I found myself wondering what would happen between the proposal and the wedding, something that a lot of fics miss out. So I have written this for my own personal indulgence – and have decided to share it with you!_

_I do not own Merlin – although I wish I did!_

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 1_

Gwen pulled her shawl tighter around her. How did it get this cold in March? Isn't March supposed to be spring, with a gentle sun and flowers just beginning to grow? Not a freezing cold wind and the ground so frosty that no flower had any hope of ever breaking through it. Sighing heavily, Gwen stood up and turned to the stove to make herself some tea; she didn't normally make tea when she didn't have guests. Tea was expensive, and even with her new post as Gaius' apprentice, which had a higher salary than being Morgana's handmaiden, she didn't like to buy it for herself. But today, she needed something to cheer her up.

She was on her rounds for Gaius, like she does every day at the same time, and made an effort to detour to Arthur's chambers, as she does most days when she doesn't have an awful lot to do. Depending on what's going on in their lives, Gwen and Arthur will sit and talk or hold each other close by the fire on colder days. But most definitely, every single day, no matter what is going on, Arthur will hold her close and whisper '_I love you'_, look deep into her chocolate brown eyes and kiss her on the lips, as she whispers _'I love you too'_.

But today none of these things happened. She knocked quietly on Arthur's door, as always, and instead of the _'Come in'_ she was expecting, she heard a scuffle and a loud whisper of _'Merlin!' _and another scuffle. Merlin opened the door slowly, his head bowed.

'Oh, hi Gwen!' he said half-heartedly, clearly not himself. Gwen frowned.

'Merlin, what's wrong?' she said

'Nothing!' he said brightly, 'Nothing's wrong with _me_! I'm fit as a fiddle, as happy as a lark, fresh as a daisy…'

'Merlin!' said Gwen impatiently. 'I'd like to speak to Arthur. Please.'

'Erm…' Merlin cast a nervous glance to something behind the door. 'Erm… I'm afraid he's not here.'

Gwen gave him a sceptical look.

'Really? Because I was sure I heard his voice just now.'

'Erm, that was me, err, practising my Arthur impression. It must be pretty good if you thought I was him!'

Gwen raised her eyebrows.

'Then why were you whispering?'

Merlin bit his lip. 'I, erm, didn't want anyone to hear me. It's embarrassing. I only told you because I trust you not to tell anyone!' He gave her a lopsided smile.

Gwen peaked around the door, 'What are you doing in Arthur's chambers? Alone? With all his clothes scattered around the room?' she said suspiciously.

Merlin's smile faltered. 'I… I was sorting them out for him. His new servant's not very good at it.'

'And you, a trusted member of the King's court, and one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of Albion, decided to offer to help him did you? Without using magic?'

'Mmmhmmm', said Merlin, nodding his head slowly and pursing his lips. 'Well, Arthur's not going to do it is he? Especially not now he has all his Kingly duties to perform – he just has no time…'

'But Merlin…'

'No, I'm sorry Gwen, but I am very busy and have an awful lot to do so, bye!' and he shut the door in her face.

Gwen stood staring at the door for several seconds before frowning and turning away. But before she could get far enough away, she heard another voice, a deeper voice, more gruff.

'You really are useless, aren't you Merlin? You can't even lie properly, or come up with a decent story. _I'm practising my Arthur impression. _What kind of excuse is that? She's never going to believe that! Ergh, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew I was in here!'

Why was Arthur avoiding her? Why would he make Merlin lie to her like that? Didn't Arthur want to see her? Didn't he want to kiss her and tell her that he loved her? Perhaps he didn't want her as much as he used to? A lot of relationships have fizzled out over time; the older servants in the castle have often described how feelings can vanish after a while but she never imagined that it would happen to her and Arthur.

What was happening to her? She was not about to become one of those pathetic girls who sit around all day pining over what could have been, instead of taking life as it comes to her. _Snap out of it, Gwen. You haven't even spoken to him about it– you're over reacting. _She took another sip of tea.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! _

Gwen glanced at the clock on the shelf above the stove. It was past midnight, who would be calling on her at this time of night?

'Gwen!' the urgent cry preceded another series of pounds on her door.

'Alright alright,' she said bitterly. 'I'm coming!'

She opened the door.

'Merlin?' she said quizzically. 'What is it?'

'Lady Leonora's gone into labour.'

_The next chapter's coming along soon! I have exams so I'm gonna revise for those now but I should have the next chapter finished next week. If any of you want to read the next chapter and are waiting for it, please review and tell me and I'll try and hurry up! x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! _

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 2_

'How was she when you left?' said Gwen, as she hurried toward the castle, with Merlin rushing beside her.

'Erm, I don't know, I didn't see her I'm afraid. I met Gaius in the corridor and he told me to come and get you.'

'So you don't know if she's started having contractions yet?'

'Gwen, seriously, I may be a magician but I really have no idea what you're talking about!' Merlin said with a laugh.

Gwen smiled. 'I'm sorry. I forgot who I was talking to!'

Merlin laughed, 'No, she's not in her chambers.' he said, as Gwen turned toward the East Wing, where the Knights and their families resided.

'She's, well, erm, this way.' Gwen frowned. What was Lady Leonora doing in the North Tower? Hardly, anyone goes to the North Tower? _Well, she must have had some reason for going there, I guess, _she thought.

'Come on, Gwen. Hurry up.' Merlin had stopped at the foot of the stairs, and Gwen rushed past him and began to run up the spiral staircase.

'Whereabouts is she, Merlin? Where am I going? Come on, we need to hurry up!'

'It's alright, Gwen, WE'RE GOING AS QUICKLY AS WE CAN!'

'Merlin, what is wrong with you? Why are you shouting?' asked Gwen, still hurrying up the spiral staircase.

'Erm, I'm not shouting? Who's shouting? I'm not shouting.' Merlin shook his head slowly. Gwen looked over her shoulder at Merlin and smirked.

'You never cease to amaze me, Merlin.'

Merlin grinned. 'You've been spending too much time with Arthur.' he said. Gwen giggled aloud, knowing that that was very true.

They reached the top of the staircase, and were faced with three huge wooden doors – the left and the right door were identical, and quite plain, but the middle door had a swirling pattern cut into the wood, giving it a very ornate texture, and looked completely, and utterly majestic. Gwen was so taken aback by its beauty that she slowed to admire it. She thought that it was one of the most beautiful, most enchanting pieces of artwork she had ever seen. It was captivating…

'Gwen?'

'Hmmm?' said Gwen, still looking at the door.

'Just through there.'

Gwen shook her head to snap herself out of her trancelike state, and hurried toward the door, not letting the action of turning the door handle slow her down.

_I know it's very short - but it was a good place to cut off. And I know I will annoy one certain JT! Love you honey! x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, I'm back! Hope I wasn't too long! This is the key chapter so __**pay attention**__! Hope you like it!_

_I wrote this chapter for the mysterious JT who I love to pieces and hope she'll know how sorry I am! I wrote it listening to Taylor Swift and dedicate this chapter completely for her – you other people can read it but it wasn't written especially for you. So there._

_Love you. X_

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 3_

The room was smaller than Gwen imagined it to be. It was about the same size as her house, but this was the first room she'd seen in the castle that was this small. There was a another door opposite the door she'd just barged through, which was wide open and led to a small balcony that overlooked the gardens. To her left there was a small, wooden table that had a jug of wine and two goblets on it, and was laden with cream coloured candles, their light bouncing off the walls, leaving nothing in darkness. Candles covered every inch of the floor, just leaving a pathway that was just wide enough to walk through without her skirts catching fire. Gwen gasped – it was breath-taking. Everything about it looked magical.

The candle path led behind a Pendragon –red curtain hanging on a rail that was in the right-hand corner of the room and then forked left to the door leading to the balcony. Gwen looked about her – where was Lady Leonora? Had Merlin got the wrong room? She turned around, frowning, to face him.

'Merlin…' she started but trailed off when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned slowly back around to face the room. Arthur stepped out from behind the screen, smiling lopsidedly.

'Guinevere.' He said in greeting, nodding once.

Realisation dawned on Gwen's face. She spun round to look at Merlin accusingly, but he smirked and raised his eyebrows once, and backed out of the doorway, closing the door behind him.

She turned back to look at Arthur, and he gave her The Look – The Look that makes her feel so small, so big, and yet so loved that she never wants to let him go. Never have to tear her eyes away from his perfect face...

'This was my mother's favourite room.' said Arthur. 'She used to come here as often as she could to get away from the duties of being Queen. My Father locked it up when she died. Too many memories, I think. I thought it would be a good idea to open it up again – to start some new memories.'

Gwen nodded and glanced around again. 'It's beautiful.' She said.

Arthur laughed, 'It wasn't as beautiful when we first opened it – it was filthy, cobwebs everywhere.'

Gwen smiled. '_We _being, you and Merlin.'

Arthur grinned. 'However, did you guess?' he said with mock sarcasm.

She laughed. 'Let's call it, Women's Intuition.'

Arthur chuckled, and gestured to Gwen to follow him out to the balcony.

She snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest as he pulled her close. She sighed and he kissed the top of her head.

'Gwen?'

'Hmmm?'

'Do you love me?'

She pulled her head away from him to look up at him and frowned.

'Of course I do, why would you even need to ask?' she said.

Arthur smiled. 'Just making sure. Otherwise I'd look pretty stupid tonight if you didn't.'

Gwen laughed and pulled closer to him. 'It would take a lot to make you look stupid, Arthur Pendragon. Especially with that crown on your head.'

Arthur smiled. 'Hey, I don't have my crown on! Anyway, I might not be the only one with a crown soon.'

Gwen paused, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

'Gwen?'

She looked at him, his face inches from hers. 'Yes?'

'Guinevere, I love you so much. I love you more than the number of stars in that sky.' He looked up and so did she, to see the vast unknown and millions of stars glittering in the sky above them.

Arthur caressed her face with his palm, and she looked back at him.

'I promise to love you just as strongly as I do now as long as I live, and would be more than grateful if you even loved me just a little bit.'

Gwen swallowed. He took a deep breath.

'I would be even more grateful, if you would be my side for that time. Rule over Camelot with me, and be the greatest Queen anyone has ever seen.'

Gwen laughed, choking back tears.

'And so,' Arthur released her, and knelt on one knee. 'Guinevere.'

'Yes?' said Gwen, with tears streaming down her face.

Arthur reached into his pocket and took out a small box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond set in a gold wedding band, surrounded by sapphires.

'Will you marry me?'

Gwen gasped and sobbed once.

'Yes.' She said, laughing.

Arthur's face lit up as he had seen the sun for the first time. He slid the ring onto her left hand with great care, and stood up, taking her in his arms. Her arms encircled his neck, and he kissed her slowly and tenderly.

_Hope it didn't disappoint! And I hope you liked it too, JT! Love you! X_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry guys! I know I haven't written in a while – Chapter 5 shouldn't be long at all! The following chapters are what my initial idea for this story was – them preparing for the wedding. The last 3 chapters are for background information etc. _

_Hope you enjoy it!_

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 4_

'…and then he got down on one knee and asked me.' Gwen smiled.

Merlin rolled his eyes. 'I knew he wouldn't stick to the plan.'

Gwen frowned, 'Plan? What pl… Oh!'

Merlin raised his eyebrows expectantly.

'Is that what you were doing yesterday – in Arthur's chambers?'

Merlin laughed. 'You didn't believe me did you? Arthur said that you wouldn't!'

Gwen smiled, 'No – of course I didn't. A baby wouldn't have believed you! You really are a terrible liar, Merlin! It's a wonder you went that long without anyone finding out that you're a warlock!'

'I know – I can't quite believe it sometimes! You were all so gullible!'

Gwen looked mockingly outraged, 'Oi – says you, Mr I'll-Believe-Anything-Anyone-Ever-Tells-Me! Last month, you believed Arthur when he told you I was pregnant!'

Merlin looked down in embarrassment. ''Well, it could have been true…' he mumbled. Gwen was shocked, 'Not that it's any of your business, Merlin, but it couldn't have been true!'

Merlin's head snapped up. 'Really?' he asked.

Gwen's face reddened. 'Yes.' She said quietly. Merlin pursed his lips and looked away awkwardly.

Gwen's giggle interrupted the silence, and Merlin's head snapped around to look at her, bemused.

'What?'

Gwen struggled to keep the smile off her face. 'I'm sorry.' She giggled. 'I just can't stop smiling!' and she looked down at her ring, turning her hand in the light so it sparkled and glittered.

'I know – I'm so happy for you Gwen!' said Merlin, giving her quick hug. 'He doesn't deserve you though!'

Gwen laughed. 'Don't be so silly, Merlin!' she paused and looked down as if in deep thought. 'I don't think Camelot deserves me.'

Merlin laughed. 'No, you're right there! You're way too good!'

Gwen frowned at him. 'No Merlin,' she said shaking her head slowly. 'I'm not good enough to be Queen. I mean look at me!' and she gestured toward her lavender dress.

'Gwen.' Merlin said sternly, pulling her chin up so she was looking at him. 'If I ever hear you saying that again, I'll go and tell Arthur.' Gwen half-smiled.

'No seriously. I have never met any other person as perfectly suited to be Queen than you. Between you and Arthur, I would definitely say that you will find being ruler of a kingdom much easier.' She looked at him quizzically. 'Sure it'll be hard to start off with, what with all the nobility who will ridicule you at first, but when they accept you – you will be amazing. When Arthur's under more stress than usual, he's not going to come to me. He stopped doing that a long time ago – he comes to you, Gwen. That's why you'll be perfect!'

Gwen smiled and pulled him into a huge hug. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' He said pulling away from her and looking at her sternly. 'Now I don't expect to have to say all that ever again. Ok?'

She laughed and nodded. 'Ok.'

'Good.'

Gwen turned to the stove to start making dinner. 'So tell me about this plan?' she said.

Merlin laughed. 'Well, he wanted to surprise you…'

'…which you did. I still don't know how you pulled it off, and the room looked beautiful by the way.'

'Thank you. The candles were Arthur's idea.'

'Really? They were my favourite part!' she said happily.

'Yes, he thought you might like them. So after you came in, he was supposed to kneel down straight away but he must have chickened out.'

'I'm glad he did. It was more romantic under the stars – but if he was going to propose inside how was he going to bring the stars into it?'

Merlin looked confused. 'Stars? He wasn't going to mention the stars. Didn't he talk about the ocean?'

Gwen turned around and put her hand on her hip. 'The ocean? No – he talked about that it was his mother's room and about the stars and that he'll love me for ever.'

'Oh my giddy aunt, he didn't do what we practised at all! That was a waste of time!'

Gwen giggled at the idea of Merlin and Arthur practising proposing.

'So, have you decided on a date yet? I need to make sure I'm free that day. I have a very busy schedule you know.'

Gwen snorted. 'No, we haven't really decided anything like that yet. We'll probably try and get that sorted at some point this week.'

'And of course, Lady Vivian will be a bridesmaid.' said Merlin, grinning.

A gentle knock interrupted their laughter, and the door opened as a hooded figure stepped inside.

_I know my chapters are short but if they were longer it would take me even longer to publish them! This one was going to be twice as long but if it was I wouldn't have posted it until the weekend I don't think. BE GRATEFUL! _

_Please review – if you have any suggestions as to who to have as Gwen's bridesmaids that would be great! I'm a bit stumped! Thanks guys. xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here you go guys – Chapter 5. Hope it lives up to expectation; this should be one of the last chapters so enjoy!_

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 5_

'Hello?'

A fair-haired head shook itself from its hood, and he hung his deep blue cloak on the peg next to the door and walked straight to Gwen's side and kissed her lightly on the lips, before sitting on the bench opposite Merlin.

'Hi – I'm just leaving don't worry,' said Merlin, hastily. His responses to the looks in the king's eyes had certainly heightened over the years. Merlin can now read Arthur's facial expressions to the level where he knows exactly what he needs to do and when. Usually this means, NOW!

Upon Arthur's entry, Gwen had turned and smiled as his face seemed to light up the whole room. It was as if she and Merlin had been sat in the dark without noticing until Arthur came in. Merlin's comment brought her mind crashing back down to earth from her observations.

'Oh no, Merlin you don't have to go,' she gushed. 'I have enough food to make dinner for all three of us!'

'Erm…' stuttered Merlin and looked to Arthur apprehensively. Arthur had both elbows propped up on the table and his hands clasped in front of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly.

'No Gwen sorry, but thanks anyway. I'd better get back; Gaius is expecting me for dinner.' He lied smoothly. He'd had a lot of practise at _this _kind of lying.

'Oh ok then – see you tomorrow. We'll have to meet up in the afternoon at some point and sort out those herbs you were telling me about?' she said cheerily.

'Yeah that sounds great Gwen – I'll talk to Gaius.' He moved toward the door and grabbed his cloak from underneath Arthur's. 'See you later.' he said and glanced over at Arthur, who smiled and nodded once in thanks. Merlin smiled back knowingly as Gwen turned back to the stove.

'Bye Merlin!' Gwen called.

'Yeah, bye Merlin.' Arthur said, casually.

Merlin opened the door and looked back over his shoulder and smiled, 'See you.' He said before shutting the door behind him.

Arthur sighed quietly to himself. He was glad for some alone time with Gwen; his day had been pretty hectic. He straightened up and stretched.

'Mmmmmm, smells good Gwen. What is it?'

'Sausage stew. I've added some rosemary today though, so we'll see how it works out.'

'Nice – do you need me to do anything?' he asked.

Gwen racked her brain – what could he do that wouldn't involve any cooking whatsoever? She still hadn't forgotten the last time he tried to make dinner. It hadn't ended well.

'Erm… could you get the plates out of the cupboard for me please? And you can slice up the bread as well. It's just on the side there.' She said, pointing over her shoulder.

'Ok'

He sliced up the bread quickly and skilfully with the knife. _Great,_ he thought _a job I can actually do properly. _He finished just as Gwen turned from the stove to leave the stew simmering for a while, and she reached over for the knives and forks. She placed them side by side next to the plates, and felt a pair of warm, muscular arms snake their way around her waster and a pair of soft lips pressed to the nape of her neck. She leaned back into him and covered his hand with her own. She sighed.

'How's your day been?' Arthur murmured, as he felt his way along her jaw with his lips. Gwen loved the feeling of security being in his arms brings – he was so perfect.

'It was ok.' She muttered. 'I've been making wedding plans with Merlin and a few other people mostly. Oh and I went into the market this afternoon. Bought a new wrap.'

'Hmmm,' Arthur grunted, still nuzzling her neck. 'What sort of wedding plans?'

Gwen turned around in his arms to face him and slid her arms around his neck. 'Well, I've chosen a cake, and collected some material samples for my dress. Oh, and talked to Merlin about bridesmaids.'

Arthur rested his forehead on hers affectionately. 'Who are the lucky girls?'

'Lady Leonora for definite - but she can't have a dress fitting 'til after the baby's born obviously…' Arthur nodded slightly.

'Little Maisie from next door, I think… if that's ok with you?'

'Of course that's ok. She'd be beautiful in a little dress. She'd be perfect – I've got no problem with it.' Gwen frowned.

'No – I know you wouldn't have a problem. Would that be ok, because she's not part of the nobility?'

Arthur looked at her quizzically.

'Gwen, the bride isn't part of the nobility – I think it's very fitting. Go and tell her tomorrow.'

Gwen smiled. 'I suppose so. Oh, and I was thinking about inviting Princess Elena as well. You know, to be my bridesmaid.' She said cautiously.

Arthur froze.

'Or do you think it'd be rubbing it in her face a little?' she added. Arthur relaxed.

'No, actually, I think she'd be fine with it. She'd love it! I mean she never loved me, I never loved her… she knows that. No, I don't think it would be awkward at all.' He said.

'Great,' said Gwen, satisfied. 'I'll send her a letter tomorrow.'

'Hmmmmm' Arthur murmured. He took Gwen's left hand in his and smiled at the ring on her finger. She looked at it too, and tilted her head to one side to admire it.

'It's beautiful.' She whispered.

'It was my mother's.' Gwen looked around at him sharply.

'Really?'

'Yeah – I thought you'd like it better if it had a history. Father gave it to her a year after he met her, when he proposed.'

'Oh? Uther's got good taste – I'd never have imagined him as the romantic type.'

'Me neither. That side of him died when she did. Apparently, after he gave it to her, this was the only ring she ever wore. All the other ladies of the court wore extra rings, often on the other hand or something, but she never did. She used to say that it ruined the simplicity of it.'

Gwen stared at the ring for a moment more before planting a kiss on Arthur's cheek and whispering, 'She was right. I think I'll do the same if you like.'

'You don't have to, Gwen. Not if you don't want to.'

She smiled softly, 'No, I do want to. Honestly.'

He reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. 'I'd like that.' He whispered.

Her smile broadened. 'Good. Have you thought about your groomsmen?'

'Erm… Leon, Percival, aaaaaaand… Gwaine, I think.' Gwen nodded. 'and maybe Elyan. Oh no, he'd be giving you away wouldn't he?'

'Yes.' Gwen grinned, at the thought of her brother walking her down the aisle. He would be so uncomfortable being in the centre of attention.

'Well then, erm, would Lancelot be too weird?'

Gwen paused to think. 'I shouldn't think so. Him being in the wedding should drum it into his head a little bit more that we are getting married, and he'd be more inclined to back off – he'd feel like he's betraying you if he tried anything, after you've trusted him as a groomsman.'

Arthur nodded. 'Good thinking.' He said.

Gwen pulled away from Arthur and served up the stew. Arthur went and sat on the bench on the side of the table furthest away from the stove. Gwen turned around steadily, with a plate in each hand, before setting the plates down on the table. She sat down opposite Arthur as they both tucked in. There was silence for several moments whilst they took the first few bites out of the meal, before Arthur grunted. 'It's nice with the rosemary.'

Gwen nodded. 'Yes, I think so – I'll have to and get some more tomorrow.'

Arthur shook his head. 'Not tomorrow – you're spending the day up at the castle tomorrow remember.'

Gwen rolled her eyes. 'Oh yes – how could I forget.' When Arthur and Gwen had first got engaged, Arthur had wanted Gwen to move in to the castle to be closer to him, but Gwen wanted to stay as a servant until her wedding day. This argument had gone on for an entire afternoon until Merlin pointed out to Gwen that she may want to practise being part of the nobility before she becomes queen. As a compromise, Gwen and Arthur agreed to Gwen having two homes – one in the castle and her old one, alternating days as to which one she lived in. She'd spend 24 hours in the castle before moving back to her old house in the morning. Because of this, she always kept a bag packed – it really was a pain having to pack and unpack every day.

They finished eating and Gwen made to clear away the plates, but Arthur stopped her. 'I'll do that.' He said, picking them up and giving her a kiss on the lips as he leaned over the table. She sat back on the bench somewhat taken aback. Arthur scrubbed at the plates with the damp cloth that was hanging on a peg on the wall above the stove whilst Gwen stood next to him, drying them and putting them away. Gwen noticed that he had cleaned the plates much more quickly and thoroughly than the last time. '_He catches on quick.' _she thought. '_He'll be a great husband.' _ Her mind wondered to their earlier conversation and frowned.

'Arthur?' she asked.

'Yes.' He replied.

'What about your best man? You decided on groomsmen – but never mentioned a best man.'

Arthur finished cleaning the last plate and turned to face her. 'I was meaning to talk to you about that actually. I really have no idea. I mean, there really is no-one else really who I'd want, so I was thinking of choosing one of the groomsmen? But which one?'

Gwen frowned. 'There really is no-one else?' she asked sceptically.

Arthur thought for a moment. 'No, I don't think so.' He said, shaking his head.

Gwen sighed. 'Isn't it obvious, Arthur?'

He looked at her expectantly.

'Merlin.'

_This is the longest chapter so far – I couldn't really find a place where I'd feel comfortable breaking off until now. I'm very happy with it though._

_A huge thank you to __**darkwolf76 **__for their suggestion of Elena as a bridesmaid – genius! I would never have thought of it!_

_All of your reviews have been amazing! I love getting reviews – please give me more! That would be awesome…_

_(Can I also note __**TDLlove10 **__that that name is the most predictable name ever! I know you too well! xxx)_


	6. Chapter 6

_YAY! Chapter 6 is here at last! Praise God, Hallelujah! So sorry about the wait – GCSEs call I guess. I just got a bit stressed and revised for non-stop for the last how-ever-long-it's-been! Missed writing! I should write so much more often…_

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 6_

'Merlin?' Arthur drew back in disgust and walked to the opposite side of the room.

'Why? What's wrong with Merlin? You've known him longest, and he's helped us both so much…'

Arthur turned to face her still frowning. 'Actually, I've known Leon for longest.'

Gwen gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head in annoyance. 'That doesn't matter – _Merlin_ knows you better than anyone and just think about all he's done for you! He's saved your life so many times and you didn't even know! This can be his thanks…' She trailed off when Arthur's disgusted expression didn't soften.

'What's the problem, Arthur?' she asked softly.

'Nothing!' he said defensively.

Gwen smirked. 'You sound like Merlin. There obviously is a problem so why won't you just stop whining and tell me?'

He shrugged. 'Erm… well… he… he was my manservant. Yes, he was my manservant and that would be inappropriate.' He said triumphantly.

Gwen looked at him sceptically, raising her eyebrows slightly. She sighed and made her way to his side, wrapping her arms around his torso.

'Oh really?' she asked, sarcastically.

'Yes.' He said, the certainty quivering uncontrollably in his voice.

She leaned against him, and tilted her head upwards, leaving her lips tantalisingly close to his.

'Are you sure?' she whispered. He wanted to pull away – Arthur was fully aware of what she was doing and he knew that it would work. It was working. He was frozen, locked in her gaze as if it had turned him to ice. He swallowed.

'You see, I think,' she whispered slowly. 'That you are not telling me, because it's a sensitive reason. It's not a rough, tough masculine reason, and as soon as you begin to notice your sensitive side, you go all 'Arthur' and become infuriatingly defensive.' Arthur's breathing became more irregular and he licked his lips. His gaze had dropped from her hypnotising eyes to her lips - rose pink in the soft candlelight. He leaned closer; Gwen could hear his rapid heartbeat mingling with her own. She took a deep breath and threaded her fingers through his hair. She looked up at him, and sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. Arthur stared at her for a moment longer before rolling his eyes. 'You're impossible.' He muttered, and closed the gap between them, his lips colliding with hers. She took a moment before responding, debating whether to pull away, but he slid his arm around her waist and cradled the small of her back, making her bend over slightly – something he knew she couldn't resist. She moaned and reciprocated the kiss just as enthusiastically.

After what seemed like forever, she slid her hand from his shoulder to his neck and pulled away slowly, but he kept his lips on hers and followed her head with his stubbornly. She giggled, and pushed at his chest with both hands.

'Guinevere.' He groaned exasperatedly. Gwen sighed and snaked her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

'Tell me?' she whispered softly. He groaned.

'You'll be the death of me, Guinevere.' He gave her an affectionate squeeze. 'I love you.' He said.

'Don't try to change the subject.'

Arthur chuckled and took a deep breath. 'It's just… Merlin and I… our relationship is complicated. We never talk about feelings or anything like that – apart from about you really – and from the outside, I expect that we appear to dislike each other. We're always bickering and all of our conversations consist of some level of playful banter…'

'I know.' Gwen interrupted.

'… but we do like each other. He's my closest friend.' Gwen didn't say anything, expecting him to go on. When he didn't she looked up at him sharply.

'So… what's the problem?'

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and frowned. 'Well… I would never want him to know that. Can you imagine how infuriatingly smug he'd be for the rest of his life if I asked him to be best man? He'd never let me forget it!'

Gwen stared at him for a moment before her face broke into a smile and she began to laugh. Arthur tried to look indignant but his face broke out into a smile, which you could hear in his voice.

'What's so funny?'

Gwen gasped lightly as her laughter subsided. 'It's just that, it's such a typical response! It's a very 'Arthur' answer!'

Arthur grimaced. 'Is that a good thing?'

Gwen giggled. 'Yes – I suppose it is. Proves that you're not changing too much.'

Arthur smirked and pulled her back into an embrace.

'Look, Arthur. Merlin knows you like him – and he feels the same way about you. If you want him to be your best man just ask him! It's our wedding – we can do what we like. Besides, you said that it would be fitting to have Maisie as a bridesmaid because she's not a noble.'

'Yes, but what's that got to do with Merlin?'

'Well, I think it would be nice if we mirrored our statuses in the people involved in our wedding.'

Arthur sat down at the table and waited for Gwen to sit beside him. 'Explain.' he said, bluntly.

Gwen sighed dramatically. 'You and I are a noble and a servant.' She paused.

'Obviously.' He said encouragingly.

'Yes – and I can mirror it in my bridesmaids; Maisie can represent me, and Elena and Leonora can represent you. That's what I've been thinking about for a while. It would work better if you did it too – the knights can represent you and Merlin can represent me. Leonora or Elena can be my maid of honour to represent you properly. If I have a noble as my maid of honour and you have a servant as your best man then that could show how little the difference in status means to us…'

Her last few words came out slowly and she trailed off distractedly. Throughout her speech, Arthur had been staring at her intently. She caught his eye and looked down awkwardly.

'No, it's a silly idea, you were right – you should have Leon as your best man…'

But Arthur interrupted her backtracking by tilting her face upwards with his finger under her chin and kissed her passionately. Gwen responded more readily than their previous kiss, and entwined her fingers in his hair, leaning into him, trying to get as close as she could. They drew apart for air and Arthur drew her close.

'I had no idea it meant that much to you. It's a wonderful idea – I'll put my 'Arthur'-ish ways behind me and ask him. For you.'

Gwen tightened their embrace, bringing him even closer. 'But not if you don't want to.' She murmured.

Arthur chuckled. 'You've got what you wanted – I've given in. You don't need to check whether I'm ok with it.'

'No, but as much as I want you to, you mustn't do it just for me. You do really want him to be your best man, don't you?'

Arthur sighed. 'Yes, I promise.' He said, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms securely around her. 'Can I change the subject now?' he smiled.

She giggled. 'I love you too.'

_Tee hee – this is my favourite chapter of all-est. I especially like the bit where Gwen has total control over Arthur, and she ends up getting her way. She knows exactly what would persuade him. Lovin it. I also like the ending, where the subject got changed! I'm particularly proud of that – it's one of my greatest ideas, even if I do say so myself! Love you guys lots! Thanks for reading… hope you enjoyed it and that it met expectations! xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Please don't kill me. I know it's been forever, and I know I left you all hanging a bit there – at least it wasn't a terrible cliff hanger? Right? I AM SO SORRY! If you feel I'm taking too long sometimes just Private Message me and I'll realise and hurry up. _

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 7_

Arthur rolled over and smiled. The sun was shining, it was a new day, and, most of all, his fiancé was only a few corridors away from him. He knew that right now, she would be up – after having been lying in bed for the last two hours before the servants come in to wake her up. No doubt she'd have got up and secretly cleaned something in the early hours of the morning, out of habit. Anna would be in there now brushing her hair for her and helping her pick out a silk dress to wear for the day. The highlight of his day is seeing her enter the hall with Anna for breakfast, and seeing how royal she looked. She would show the stuck up royals – the ones who talk about her behind her back and doubt her… she would make a much better monarch than they could ever dream to be.

The door opened. 'Morning!' said a cheery voice. Merlin. Arthur groaned – he had completely forgotten about having to ask him to be best man. This will be humiliating. He buried his head under a pillow.

'Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Or have you forgotten that it's a Princess Gwen day today?'

Arthur sat up. 'Thank you, Merlin, but I hadn't forgotten.' He stretched and swung his legs out of bed. Merlin laughed lightly. Arthur glared at him. 'What?'

'It's just funny. You always get up straight away on a Princess Gwen day. And you don't throw anything.'

Arthur rubbed his eyes lazily. 'I could change that.' He muttered.

'But you won't. Because you're scared that she might turn up. Or that I might tell her.'

Arthur stood up quickly with an indignant expression on his. 'I am not scared of Gwen.'

Merlin grinned and began to walk toward the wardrobe. 'Yes you are – you're scared she'll tell you off. And then refuse to kiss you for the rest of the week.'

Arthur picked up the goblet on the table forcefully and hauled it at his head. Merlin spun round and his eyes flashed golden and it soared back toward Arthur who caught it neatly. Merlin laughed. 'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.' Arthur scowled.

'Now, get dressed.' He opened the door. 'Gwen's nearly ready…'

'Merlin…'

'…and I know how much you like to watch her enter the hall.'

'Merlin, I've got something to…'

'I'm hungry so I'm going down already. Some of the knights are already there.'

He stuck his head back round the door and added with an impish grin, 'Oh, and I'm telling Gwen about the goblet.' Merlin's head disappeared around the corner just in time to miss the goblet that flew toward him, bounced off the door and landed on the floor with a clang.

'How am I supposed to ask him the stupid question if I can't get a word in edgeways?' he muttered.

_I know – you wait all this time and that's all you get? Don't worry Merlin fans – Chapter 8 is on its way. I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be... I just keep writing… and writing… I'm not actually going to do the wedding though – sorry to disappoint. I'll do a different fic about the wedding. Just not this one – NOTE: the title, Wedding Preparations. Not Wedding. Preparations only I'm afraid. I'll write Wedding if you like – but it will have a better title. xxx _IIihjgfw


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 is here! Yay – I'm happy too! You are very welcome! I love this one – I've been waiting to write it for a while! Hope you enjoy it, guys!_

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 8_

Arthur slouched back in his chair, assuming a position that he'd often adopted as the Prince, when his father's conversation drifted into uninteresting state business, or when he was ranting about how corrupting magic is. He picked up his goblet and tilted it from side to side, watching how the curved gold distorted his reflection. He glanced down the table that he was sat at the head of. Since his father died, the table was always full to capacity; Arthur no longer had to endure the awkward meals where only three or four people were present, and there was only one conversation going on at a time, which you were obliged to join into, no matter how droll and insignificant it was.

But now, the breakfast table was full, and the hall was filled with the sound of light-hearted chatter and laughter. Leon was helping a heavily pregnant Leonora into her chair at the far end of the table who was been greeted warmly by Lady Elaine, who no doubt asked after her health. In the middle of the table, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan were laughing heartily together – Percival's loud guffaw could not be mistaken by anyone. Merlin was sat on Arthur's right and was in deep conversation with Lancelot about how the upcoming harvest could be made much simpler.

Arthur looked wistfully to his left, to Gwen's empty chair. She hadn't come down to breakfast yet, and so he hadn't seen her at all this morning. He often found that until he had kissed her good morning, he was distracted and wasn't much good company to anyone.

Suddenly, Merlin stopped talking to Lancelot and nudged Arthur out of his trance. He snapped his head upright and straightened up, looking to the oak doors at the back of the hall.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a deep blue dress that had golden thread embroidered in swirls on the skirts and a lighter blue panel at the front. The bodice was the same blue as the panel and had golden sleeves that seemed to float down her arms. Her hair flowed down her back, each ringlet perfectly in place. The front few curls were scraped off her face and tied loosely at the back of her head.

Gwen made her way to the head of the table stopping every now and then to greet the people already seated. She put her hand on Leonora's shoulder and muttered something into her ear. Leonora smiled and turned in her seat to look at her and reply. Gwen laughed at her response and moved to walk to the end of the table again, but her hand was caught by her brother who leaned back in his chair and smiled at her cheekily. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, and leaned forward and said something to Gwaine across the table. He laughed whole heartedly at this, and Elyan looked disgruntled. Gwen smiled triumphantly and moved toward Merlin and Arthur - Merlin stopped talking and beamed up at her. Lancelot looked up at her, eyes wide but then looked sadly down at his plate.

She smiled at them brightly and said, 'Good morning.'

'Morning, Gwen.' Quipped Merlin, chirpily.

'Morning, Gwen.' muttered Lancelot, keeping his eyes downcast.

Arthur smiled at her and tilted his head toward her and looked at her expectantly. She sighed mockingly, and leaned down and kissed him softly. She drew back slowly and smiled. 'Good morning.' she whispered.

'Morning, Guinevere.' he breathed.

She straightened up and walked behind Arthur's chair and took her seat on his left with the grace and beauty of a queen. A nearby serving girl rushed forward with a jug of water, and poured some into Gwen's goblet. She turned and smiled at the girl and said, 'Thank you, Poppy.'

Poppy smiled shyly and curtseyed slightly, mumbling 'Your welcome, Ma'am.'

'How's your mother doing?'

Poppy blushed and looked down shyly. 'She's better thank you, Ma'am. The baby's sleeping through now, so Mother's got more chance to rest.'

'That's good. Give her my love.'

Poppy nodded shyly and backed away slowly.

Arthur smiled at her and took her hand in his, propping both of their elbows on the table. He massaged the back of her hand with his thumb and looked into her eyes. Merlin's chatter faded into the background noise, and Gwen smiled at Arthur fondly.

'You look beautiful.' He said quietly.

She blushed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat . 'I'm not used to it yet.' She said.

'Used to what?'

'Being the centre of attention - in here, especially.' She gestured around her. 'I'm used to fading into the background and being quiet and not having people looking at me – let alone actually being waited on.'

He kissed her hand gently. 'You're very good at it though. Better than you think.'

She smiled softly.

'I watched you when you entered the hall. It's so natural – and yet so different. You talk to everyone, making sure no one's left out… It's so different to what normally happens. Normally future queens walk around lording it over everyone else – that's why people will love you.'

She reached over for an apple from a nearby bowl, and a few nuts. He let go of her hand so she could eat properly, and reached for an apple himself.

'Did you sleep well?' he asked.

'Yes, thank you.' She replied rather stiffly. He smiled.

'How long?' he asked.

She pretended not to hear him, and just looked down at her plate, her smile given away at the corners of her mouth.

'How long?' he repeated.

She composed herself, and looked at him, working very hard to conceal the grin that was begging to reveal itself.

'How long, what?' she asked.

'_Guinevere_.' He said playfully.

She sighed. 'Three hours.'

Arthur laughed. 'Gwen!'

'It's not my fault!'

'What did you do?'

She looked down, unable to look him in the eye. 'Just sat there.'

Arthur stared at her until she had no choice but to look at him. 'Guinevere.' He said softly. 'Do you expect me to believe that you just sat in bed for three whole hours until Anna came in?'

She pursed her lips. 'Alright, I cleaned the floor! But it was really dirty! Especially under the bed.'

Arthur threw back his head and laughed. Gwen tried to look insulted, but then gave in and joined him.

As the laughter subsided, they stopped and looked at each other, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Gwen smiled and dropped her gaze.

'… Arthur will do it, don't worry. Now, all we need is…'

Arthur whipped his head round to look at Merlin.

'Arthur will do what?' Arthur asked, sternly.

Merlin turned from Lancelot, and looked at Arthur innocently.

'Nothing.'

Merlin looked from Arthur to Gwen, both wearing identical expressions of disbelief, and then back to Arthur again.

'Erm, I mean – pass a law to say that all people living in the lower town have to grow at least a third of their own vegetables.'

Arthur's expression didn't change. 'That would be wonderful, Merlin. But how are these people supposed to afford to buy the seed, on top of buying food to eat now?'

Merlin's shoulders drooped and Lancelot bowed his head slightly.

'Ah.' said Merlin, awkwardly.

'We didn't think of that.' Lancelot said sheepishly.

'But, other than that, it's a great idea! If only we can find a way to start off the scheme… I'm sure there must be something we can do to make it easier for the villagers to buy seeds.' Arthur said, thoughtfully.

'Maybe there's a farmer who has some spare and would sell them cheaply.' Lancelot suggested.

'Or maybe we could just…'

Gwen coughed politely and Lancelot, Merlin and Arthur turned to look at her.

'Couldn't you just buy the seeds for them in the first winter?'

'No but we can't…'

'Yes, I know – we can't afford it.' Gwen interrupted. 'But I looked at the treasury reports with Arthur the other night, and there is a substantial amount of money being given to three different weaponries outside of Camelot, plus the ones that do business regularly in Camelot. We just keep paying for more and more weapons that we don't need, and don't use. I mean, we're not even at war any more, and there's no threat either. Cut down on weapons; buy the seeds the people need and then they can reseed each year from their produce.'

The three men stared at her; Merlin's mouth hanging open slightly. Arthur smiled proudly, and looked around at Merlin, and patted him sharply on the chin to close his gaping mouth.

'That's brilliant.' said Lancelot.

'You're brilliant.' Arthur said, still smiling at Gwen proudly.

Gwen smiled shyly, and looked down at her plate. She picked up another apple and bit into it awkwardly.

Arthur leaned back and clapped his hands together. 'Right, that's sorted. I'll pass the law after the wedding. Lancelot, you can oversee all that.'

Lancelot looked shocked. 'Me?' he asked.

'Yes!' he exclaimed. 'Is that alright?'

'Well, yes!' Lancelot stuttered. 'I just thought…'

'Well that's settled then.' Arthur smiled and leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Gwen, who had folded her hands neatly on her lap and looked expectantly at Arthur. He smiled fondly and glanced down at her empty plate.

'Are you finished? I want to show you something.'

'Yes, I'm done.' She pushed back her chair a little.

Arthur stood up and offered her his hand, which she took gracefully and stood up. She smiled at the memory of the first time Arthur had helped her out of her chair, as was custom. Everyone had stood up hastily as they did and stopped talking immediately. Gwen was so shocked that she began to laugh, so Arthur quickly explained that this wasn't necessary in the slightest, and only had to take place when they had visitors from other kingdoms, to keep up appearances.

Arthur led Gwen out of the hall and up the staircase which led to his chambers. Once inside, he shut the door behind them with his foot, and strode into her open arms, kissing her deeply as she wound her arms around his neck. Arthur put both hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, before kissing his way gently down her jaw.

'I love you so much.' He murmured. 'You were brilliant today.'

Gwen smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. 'Really?' She breathed.

He pulled back to look at her. 'Absolutely - do you feel like a queen now?'

She cradled his face with her hand, gently caressing his cheek bone with her thumb. 'I'm getting there.'

'Good. You should be. The King, his Royal Advisor and one of the greatest Knights of the Realm were debating over a problem, that no doubt would have lasted hours, and you solved it in a couple of seconds. You do know that now you'll be looking over more reports with me don't you?'

Gwen grinned. 'I look forward to it. I can see it now – you and I tucked up in bed at night reading reports, solving problems…'

He interrupted her with a deep, passionate kiss. 'I look forward to it.' He whispered.

She smiled wryly, and gave him a deep kiss, taking his hand. She began to move toward the door, but he pulled her back to him. 'Hold on – I have something to show you, remember?' he said.

She looked at him curiously. 'You actually do? I just thought that was an excuse to leave.'

'Well, it was – but we need some evidence don't we?'

Gwen giggled quietly and sat on the edge of the bed, and watched as Arthur rooted through his desk drawers excitedly. She smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles on her dress and spread the skirts out around her on the duvet.

'I'm sure I put it in here… oh for the love of… Merlin's been tidying up again…'

Gwen smiled. 'What are you looking for?'

'Aha!' he exclaimed, pulling out a box from the bottom drawer.

He crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. He put the wooden, beautifully ornate box on her lap and sat back expectantly. 'Open it.'

Gwen looked at him curiously out of the corner of her eye as she lifted the lid off the box. Arthur smiled as she gasped in surprise. 'It was finished yesterday.' He said.

Gwen stared at the box, open mouthed. Inside was a beautifully sculpted, golden crown, encrusted with diamonds and other precious stones. The base was perfectly circular and smooth, but patterned on the curved top; rectangular pieces of gold sticking up from the smooth circle. Each rectangle had a ruby impregnated on the outside. It was stunningly beautiful, and Gwen could tell just by looking at it, that it would fit her head perfectly.

'It's beautiful.' She breathed.

'I'm glad you like it.'

She turned to look at him. 'Did you design this?'

'Yes – I had Merlin measure your head when you were sleeping, and then gave the measurements with my design to Samuel about 6 months ago. I made sure Elyan worked on it with him in his forge too. I thought you'd like that.'

Gwen nodded, but then frowned. 'Wait… so if you sent off this design 6 months ago… we weren't engaged six months ago. You had only just been crowned King then.'

Arthur nodded once. 'That's right.'

'So… when did you design this?'

Arthur smiled at her gently. 'I began designing this the day before my coronation. I knew then, Guinevere, that you would be my Queen, and that I was going to ask you to marry me.'

Gwen grinned mischievously. 'How did you know I'd say yes?'

Arthur smiled wryly and gazed into her eyes. He cradled her face with his hand. 'Do you honestly think I'd have anyone else?'

Gwen gazed at him for a moment, with love and admiration pouring from her eyes, before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

_I like this chapter! It shows how well Gwen slots into life as a Queen-to-be. She's brill. Am trying to decide whether that should be the last chapter… I may do an Epilogue… or just carry on with some preparations… what do you guys think? I'll post my decision at the start of the next chapter or at the end of this one, depending on what it is… Love you all!_

_Thanks xxx_IIihjgfw


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks so much for reading this far… I'll let you get on with it…_

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 9_

Gwen pulled back from Arthur's embrace and gently placed the crown back into the box, gazing at it with a dazed expression on her face. Arthur smiled to himself, glad that he had created something that she so clearly loved, regardless of the price. He knew that she would wear it with pride and without guilt, because he had designed it himself, especially for her.

She carefully placed the lid back on the box and stroked the sides lovingly, gazing at the carvings on the box. Arthur reached over and took her hand in his, cradling it with his thumb. She looked at him with a glint in her eye, and then swiftly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you.' She whispered. 'I really love it.'

'You,' he kissed her on the nose, 'are very welcome.'

She smiled at him and stood up gracefully, gently carrying the box back over to Arthur's desk.

'So,' she said, placing the box on top of the desk. 'Elena's written back to say she'll be a bridesmaid. Millie's over the moon, of course. And Leonora should have the baby any day now, so we should be able to have the dress fittings in a few weeks. Shall I tell Elena to come as soon as she can? That way she'll definitely be here when I need her…' She drifted off into deep thought, and then she frowned.

'What?' Arthur said, getting up from the bed and embraced her, kissing the little crease in the middle of her forehead. 'What's wrong?'

'I'm just wondering when you should have your fitting. Merlin will need to be told well in advance, so he's got any chance of being there. You should probably tell Gaius too, so he definitely will remember…' she stopped when she noticed the nervous look in Arthur's eyes.

'Arthur.' She said sternly. 'You have asked Merlin to be your best man. Haven't you?'

Arthur looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

'I really like your dress.'

'Arthur!'

'What?'

'You haven't asked him have you?'

'Well, no, but…'

'I don't believe you! So he's been floating along in his own little world for the last few weeks thinking he's not in the wedding at all?'

'Well, the right opportunity hasn't presented itself yet!'

'What do you mean? You're alone with him all the time, discussing all sorts of ridiculous things!'

Arthur looked at the ceiling and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Well, I don't know what to say!'

'Oh, Arthur, it's easy. All you have to say is; Merlin, you're my best friend and I've known you for a very long time, please will you be my best man.'

Arthur sighed, and his shoulders drooped. 'Couldn't you just do it?' he said quietly.

Gwen looked into his eyes and cradled his face with her hands. 'Arthur, you have fought beasts, defeated armies and allied kingdoms, but asking your best friend to be your best man? The great Arthur Pendragon can't face that…'

'Alright, I see your point. I'll do it later.'

Gwen looked at him sceptically. 'You'll do it now.' She said sternly.

Arthur deflated again and sighed. 'Fine, I'll do it now.'

Gwen kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

_I know it's short but it was a good place to break off. Hope you're enjoying it so far! Next chapter is the last one I think. I have a good modern Merlin Fic in my head that I want to write but I wouldn't let myself until I've finished this one! Should be up soon!_

xxxIIihjgfw


	10. Chapter 10

_Last chapter… Boohoo! Enjoy…_

**Wedding Preparations**

_Chapter 10_

Arthur sat at his desk, reading through the latest report Leon had given him. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Hopefully, if he sat here for a while, he wouldn't run into Merlin at all, and then just go on from there. Maybe, Gwen would run into him and mention it to Merlin accidentally and then he wouldn't have to ask him at all.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

'Come in.' he called, exasperatedly.

'Hello.' Said Merlin, casually walking into the room as Arthur turned around to face him. Arthur's face fell. This did not go unnoticed.

'Oh, sorry, is this a bad time? Only Gwen said you were looking for me.'

Arthur sighed. 'Did she?'

'Yeah.' Merlin sat down on a chair. 'She said it was important.'

'Oh.'

They sat in silence for several long moments.

'So…' said Merlin. 'What is it?'

'Oh, right, erm… well, you know, Merlin, that… we've known each other for a long time.'

'Yes.'

'And, erm… you've saved me, erm… a lot.'

But he was interrupted by an urgent knocking on the door. 'Yeah.' Arthur called, breathing a sigh of relief.

The door burst open and Percival stumbled in. 'Leonora's gone into labour. Leon isn't coping – at all. Could you…?'

'Yes, of course.' Arthur said, jumping up from his chair and rushing toward the door.

Merlin remained sitting, and reached forward for the jug of wine.

'Come on, Merlin.' Arthur said irritably, causing Merlin to jump out of his seat in shock.

'Me?'

'Yes, _you_. Come on. You might be useful.'

When Merlin and Arthur arrived at Sir Leon's chambers, they were met with a loud cry coming from within and what Arthur could easily identify as Gwen's soothing tones.

'What's Gwen doing in there?' asked Percival.

'Do you honestly think she'd have sat out of this? I would never be able to stop her, never mind anyone else!' said Arthur.

'I'm sure you could if you tried…' said Merlin smirking suggestively, looking at Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

'Shut up Merlin.'

At that moment, Leonora gave a particularly loud scream and yelled, 'Get out! You're no help at all!'

The door opened, and a dishevelled looking, drained Leon appeared, with a glum look on his face. He looked at everyone's expectant expressions.

'She's busy.' He said quietly, before sitting on a chair opposite the door and putting his head in his hands.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged bemused expressions. Everyone stood staring at Leon awkwardly.

Gwaine came hurtling around the corner and steadied himself by grabbing onto Arthur's shoulders, who braced himself, expecting the impact.

'What did I miss? What's going on?' he looked around at everyone, bemused. 'Leon, why are you out here?'

Leon glanced at him wearily, and then stared back down at the floor.

'She threw him out.' said Merlin, lightly. Everyone turned slowly to look at Merlin.

'What?' he said helplessly.

Leon rocked forward and groaned loudly, and then stood up rather too quickly and began pacing backwards and forwards.

'I need to do something.' He moaned. 'I can't just stay out here!'

Arthur approached Leon sympathetically and clapped him on the shoulder. 'Trust me; you don't want to go in there unless she asks for you. You know what she'd do to you when she's not in labour.'

'Yeah, I know.' said Leon, nodding his head pathetically.

'She'll send for you soon enough.' said Arthur with a wry smile.

Leon nodded his head and sat back down. Arthur sat next to him and Merlin and the other knights stood around rather awkwardly.

Leonora gave a particularly loud scream, and yelled 'LEON! Where the hell is he?'

Leon sat up quickly, listening attentively and looked at Arthur in shock.

'What…'

The door opened and Gwen popped her head into the corridor. 'Erm… Leon, could you come back in?'

He sprang up from his chair as if it had burnt him and rushed passed Gwen into his chambers, with a concerned look on his face.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, and looked at the men standing in the corridor. Merlin had sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with a blank look on his face. Gwaine and Percival were leant against the wall; Percival was looking at the ceiling and Gwaine was looking at his fingers, bending and stretching them. The three men were very clearly bored.

Arthur looked at Merlin. He was making the dust swirl in patterns in the air in front of him. His magic had saved him so many times; the 'Magical Merlin' revelation several months ago had made him realise how important Merlin was to him. Arthur smiled, remembering how many times Merlin had had to dodge flying goblets and pottery he had hurled at him in the past.

A look of realisation crossed Arthur's face. He slowly sat up straight.

'Gwaine, Percival. Could you give us a minute?'

They both looked at Arthur, bemused.

'Yes. Of course.' The two men exchanged confused expressions and then turned and strolled off down the corridor.

Merlin frowned and looked at Arthur quizzically.

'Is this about what you were trying to tell me earlier?'

'Yes… the thing is Merlin…' he stopped and sighed. 'For pity's sake, Merlin, sit on the chair would you?'

Merlin grinned, stood up and stretched. He wandered over to the chair and sat down heavily.

He looked at Arthur. 'What is it?'

Arthur sighed and leaned forward, looking at the floor. 'The thing is, Merlin…' he looked at him. 'Will you be my best man?'

They stared at each other.

Merlin blinked and snapped his mouth shut.

'What… in the wedding?'

'Yes in the wedding! What other kind of best man is there?'

Merlin leaned back and breathed out slowly. 'Wow.' He murmured.

Arthur looked at him, embarrassed, waiting for his answer.

'Soooo…' Arthur said, shaking his head slightly.

'What?'

'Merlin!'

'Oh… well… I'd love to!' he grinned.

Arthur sat up straight and a huge smile broke on to his face.

'Good.'

'Thanks – I never thought for one second that you'd ask me!'

'Well, who do you think I'd ask?'

'I dunno! Maybe… Leon? I dunno?'

Arthur looked at him seriously. 'I thought about him, but he didn't seem right. I think that Leon would have been fine – would be fine. But, I didn't feel comfortable with that, because… we just haven't been through quite as much as we have.'

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Yeah, we have been through a lot, haven't we?'

'Yeah… Remember the wilderin?'

Merlin laughed. 'Yeah, and the gaiaberries!'

'I still don't believe they actually worked…'

'Yes, I'm still angry with you about that by the way!'

'Ah, yes of course.' Arthur said, smiling mockingly.

They looked at each other for a prolonged moment, before giving into laughter simultaneously.

The door opened once again and Leon sprang out, practically hopping with joy. 'I've got a little boy! I've got a little boy!' he shouted.

Merlin and Arthur stood to their feet quickly and clapped him on the bag in congratulations.

'I've got a little boy.' He said quietly, much more seriously. 'I'm a father.'

'Yes, you are.' Said Arthur. 'You'll be great.'

Leon immediately brightened up. 'Yeah. I've got a little boy!' and he ran back into the room.

Merlin and Arthur smiled and followed him inside.

A wonderful sight met them. Leonora was sat up in bed, looking sweaty and very tired, gazing down lovingly at the bundle of blankets in her arms. Gwen was dabbing Leonora's brow with a wet cloth, and Gaius was busy packing his things away into his bag.

Leon bent down and kissed Leonora on the top of her head and whispered something to her which made her smile. She looked up at Leon happily and said, 'Do you want him?'

Leon looked petrified and gleeful all at the same time, and nodded his head enthusiastically. Leonora gently passed the baby into his waiting arms and Leon rocked him gently before holding him close against his body.

'Hello.' He said quietly. 'Hello, little one.' His voice cracked toward the end of his sentence and he sniffed hard and blinked. He looked at Leonora with love in his eyes. 'He's perfect.'

'Isn't he? He's got your eyes.'

He nodded, slowly. Merlin stepped toward the bed and peered at the baby. 'He's lovely - have you got a name?'

'No, not yet.' Leonora said.

'Right.' Merlin nodded. 'Well, I guess I'll be off. It's been a long night. Good night everyone.'

'Good night, Merlin'

'Congratulations again, you two.' And he dragged his feet out of the room.

'I'd better be off too.' Gaius said as he limped toward the open door. 'You should try feeding him again in a short while. See if he's ready.'

'Thank you, Gaius.' Leonora smiled.

The baby stirred and began to whimper, which quickly turned into a wail. Leon looked shocked and held the baby awkwardly away from his body.

'Erm… Nora…'

'Give him here.' She said irritably, and Leon passed the baby to his mother, who rocked him lovingly until he stopped crying and fell back to sleep.

'He's so beautiful.' Said Gwen, speaking for the first time and gazing at the baby deeply.

Leonora smiled happily and looked at Gwen. 'Do you want to hold him?'

Gwen looked mildly shocked. 'Well, yes!'

Leonora gently passed the baby to Gwen, who smiled eagerly and held the baby close to her body.

'Hello, little one. Hello.' She bounced the baby a little bit up and down to calm him as he began to stir, and the baby settled down.

'He is so beautiful.' Gwen's voice cracked slightly, just as Leon's had.

Leon and Leonora exchanged proud looks, whilst Gwen looked at the baby in awe. She looked so natural holding the baby close and looking intently at the baby's little face. Arthur looked at the pair, and a different picture popped into his head; a tired looking Gwen propped up in bed, with a little bundle of blankets in her arms, and leaning on Arthur's chest, snuggling into his arm that was wrapped tightly around her shoulders…

Gwen looked up at him, snapping him out of his trance. 'Arthur? Come say hello.'

Arthur crossed the room and moved behind Gwen, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder, so he can see the baby properly. He was beautiful. He had a beautiful little round face, and a cute little button nose. His mouth was closed and formed a little line on his peaceful face. He had little, honey coloured tresses on his head that promised curls like his father.

Arthur smiled down at the child, and kissed Gwen's neck affectionately. Arthur swallowed. 'He's wonderful. I'm sure he'll be a great man.'

'Of course he will.' Said Gwen gently.

Leon looked at Leonora and smiled again.

Arthur looked at Leon, amused. 'Well done.'

Gwen looked wistfully at Arthur and smiled cheekily.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and smirked. 'One thing at a time, Guinevere.'

She laughed and looked back at the baby, who stirred and began to cry.

'Oh no, baby.' Said Gwen, lovingly. 'Here, go back to your mother.' And she passed him back to Leonora.

'I think he's hungry.' She said.

Arthur, sensing that he was about to witness something he didn't need to, grabbed Gwen's hand and tugged gently. 'Well, we'll leave you to it.'

Leonora looked alarmingly at Gwen. 'Don't worry.' Said Gwen. 'I'll stay in the castle for a few days. I'll be here if you need me.'

'Ok.' She said, relieved.

'Good night.'

'Good night.' Said Leon, nodding. 'See you in the morning for training?'

Arthur shook his head. 'No need. You are officially excused from training for the next few weeks at least.'

Leon opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur cut him off. 'No, I won't take no for an answer. Honestly. Lancelot and Elyan can handle it by themselves for a while.'

Leon closed his mouth, and smiled. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. Quick Gwen, let's go before he changes his mind.'

They laughed, as Arthur dragged Gwen from the room by the hand, and shut the door behind him. He didn't abandon his charade until they reached her room. He pulled her along urgently, running along corridors and behind tapestries down passageways, all the while to the sound of Gwen's laughter and squeals.

He banged her bedroom door open, and glanced around to check that they were alone. Gwen gasped for breath through her laughter and collapsed on the bed.

'I… have not… run… that far… for a very… long time…' she said, breathless. Arthur sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand, pulling her back up to a sitting position. She giggled again, and leaned on him, fingers intertwined and her head nestled in his neck. He kissed the top of her head and they sat like that for some time, comfortable in each other's presence.

'What are you thinking about?' Arthur asked.

'The baby.'

'Oh.'

They sat there for a while longer, until Gwen took a breath as if to say something, then stopped.

'What?' he asked.

'It doesn't matter.'

'No, what were you going to say?'

Gwen took a breath again and said, 'Do you think…do you think, that we will ever have that? You know; a family.'

'I don't know.' He paused. 'I think,' he said slowly. 'that we will be very happy, and when the right time comes, we'll have a little one of our own.'

Gwen smiled. 'I hope so.'

'We will. Don't worry.'

'Ok.' She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'And,' he said, punctuating his words with short kisses. 'we will have the best wedding that Camelot has ever seen.' He finished his declaration by pulling her close into a deep kiss, which she responded to, but then froze. He pulled away in confusion and held her at arm's length.

She frowned suspiciously. 'Speaking of our wedding…'

'Yes.' He said uncertainly.

'Have you asked Merlin to be your best man? Because I know I sent him to find you earlier, and he definitely was heading in the right direction to your room.' She said sternly.

Arthur smiled. 'Well…' he began.

'Arthur.' She said warningly.

'No, let me finish! He did come and find me and I started to ask him but then we were interrupted.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'By?'

'Percival. Leonora had gone into labour and Leon wasn't coping well. So we went to see him.'

'Right. So you haven't asked him.'

'Ah ah ah, I haven't finished!'

Gwen smiled knowingly. 'Did you ask him or not.'

Arthur grinned. 'Yes.'

'And?'

'I now have a very clumsy, very useless, albeit enthusiastic, best man.'

Gwen hugged him hard. 'Oh good! Well done. I know it must have been hard for you…'

'Not really. I realised how important it was to everyone. And to me.' He added at the end when he saw her face, ready to object.

Gwen smiled. 'I love you.'

Arthur kissed the top of her head. 'I love you too.'

_That's it! That's the end! I think I didn't want it to end really, so I just kept writing. And writing. And writing. That's why it's so long! I hope you're all satisfied with the ending. Look out for my wedding story, coming soon – I hope! Please review, and thanks so much for sticking with me this far… you've been great!_IIihjgfw


End file.
